Various private/public entities such as service providers and enterprise organizations deploy large-scale distributed computing systems with data processing and storage functionality to support network applications and/or on-line services. For example, computing systems such as complex data centers and cloud computing platforms are typically implemented using a large number of computing resources, including, for example, a combination of physical and virtual compute, network and storage resources. As these computing systems must be continually scaled to meet increased user demand, a computing infrastructure which enables rapid and cost-effective scaling of computing resources should be implemented to meet such increased demand. One type of computing infrastructure that is utilized to implement a large-scale computing system comprises a software-defined architecture (such as a software-defined data center (SDDC)), which leverages logical infrastructure services that are abstracted from, as opposed to integrated with, underlying hardware. Composable infrastructure at multiple levels is the foundation for SDDCs through the virtualization of servers, storage, and network resources to provide a collection of virtual functions which deliver a virtual data center. SDDC technologies continue to evolve with the development of “Converged Infrastructure” (CI) and “Hyper-Converged Infrastructure” (HCI) platforms, which are leveraged to implement highly efficient and highly scalable SDDCs, at lower costs.